


酒酿糯米丸 27 更新

by tianluoluo



Category: Williamtingting
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianluoluo/pseuds/tianluoluo





	酒酿糯米丸 27 更新

北京，夜晚，酒店，俱乐部。

陈伟霆在玩桌球。

球桌旁边一圈，有 Kris 、林允、町儿、一个设计师和三五个艺人经纪。

白球撞击彩色球发出闷响，陈伟霆拿一柄细细球杆绕过球台一侧，伏下身击球。

彩球入袋，他嘴角绽出一个小小梨涡， Kris 附在他耳边私语，他轻轻锤 Kris 肩膀一拳，低头浅笑。

房间一侧稍暗处的沙发上，刘昊然晃酒杯，饶有兴味地歪着脑袋看。

刘昊然进来的时候悄无声息，只和坐在旁边玩手机的 Alex 打了一个招呼。

服务生怀疑那边玩在兴头上的大明星并不知道谁来了。

*

陈伟霆刚和 Kris 玩完一局， Kris 去卫生间，陈伟霆也玩累了，把球杆扔给町儿。

Alex 刚去外面接电话。

陈伟霆解白色外套扣子，走去沙发。

勾刘昊然脖子坐到他大腿上。

服务生看得眼睛移不开，走到门口托盘差点没拿稳。

刘昊然只专心怀里的人，上手穿过外套揽他腰，摸着屁股把人抱到更舒服的位置，低头看他。

陈伟霆玩得口渴，一只手趴刘昊然肩上，另一只手的手指就去勾细细的杯柱要刘昊然喂。

刘昊然的酒杯里还剩一点点杯底，托着他的腰，让他就着自己的手喝到一小口。

陈伟霆喝到嘴里才嫌苦， “ 唔。。。。 ” ，蹙眉，下意识十根手指绵软抓刘昊然两肩。

刘昊然看他表情不适，一只手轻轻握着他手腕缠自己后颈。

陈伟霆懵懵懂懂低头，轻而易举被他纳入温柔网，唇齿相缠，呼吸也缠，直到一口酒尽数渡至刘昊然唇间。

“ 。。。。嗯。。。。。 ”

明明自己在高处，却被他全盘掌控。

明明一滴酒都没下肚，却已经气息全乱，眼尾红耳热。蹙眉软在他怀里抱怨： ” 唔。。。苦。。。 “

刘昊然掌心轻轻揉他后颈，叫町儿去吧台拿果汁。

林允看不下去，借口上卫生间飞速闪人。

*

刘昊然放他靠沙发上。

转头抽片纸巾，侧身轻轻给他擦湿漉漉的嘴巴。

陈伟霆静静靠在那里盯他，眼睛得意地微微眯起来，漂亮眼尾上挑，抓他手腕， “ 今晚不是要见人？ ”

刘昊然专心帮他擦嘴巴，语气轻描淡写： “ 见完了。 ”

“ 你不是说 —”

“ 他赶时间。要先走。 ”

刘昊然显然一点没兴趣讨论这个话题。擦干净之后随手从身后把纸团丢进垃圾桶，手心覆上他后腰把人搂入怀中，低头跟他对视，食指指节玩味地滑过他下巴， ” 玩爽了么？ “

“ 唔。。。 ” 陈伟霆垂着眼睑盯他下唇，根本没关心他问什么，欲火焚身扬着下巴凑上去要他吻。

刘昊然不动声色把他往怀里拢得更紧，一边吻一边托着他腰低头给他解开胸前那颗的扣子，看一眼，唇角不怀好意地勾起， “ 唔。。。看来有人最近。。。装乖装得很辛苦啊。。。 ”

陈伟霆胸口涨得难受，忍不住在他怀里伸手揉自己乳尖，另一只手却软绵绵推他， “ 唔。。。那你放开我。。。 ”

刘昊然把他的手拿开，搂着他的后背轻轻帮他揉。

“ 。。。。。。手拿开。。。 ”

刘昊然抱着他换个姿势，低头摁着他的后颈深吻。

“ 唔。。。 ” 陈伟霆被吻得飘飘然头发晕，手不自觉勾他的脖子。

刘昊然放在后腰上的手暧昧地下移，似是安抚又似挑逗地把他那对饱满的臀托手上把玩，一边玩一边低头看他，鼻尖离对鼻尖。

“ 嗯。。。 ” ，陈伟霆显然很难抗拒被他这样摸，不自觉像猫咪一样舒服得眯起眼睛，手勾他脖子整个人重心放他怀里，下面在他手心扭来扭去地蹭。

他的声音已经又黏又喘，刘昊然伸手去扶他发软的腰，他身子发烫，眼里湿意愈发明显。

刘昊然把他竖着抱到腿上，手探进皮裤里摸他后穴，仰着他的脑袋轻轻吮他下唇， “ 你坏死了。。。你这个小妖精。。。 ”

*

“ 哈啊。。。哈啊。。。哈啊。。。 ”

陈伟霆满身香汗，完全脱力软在刘昊然肩上，他刚刚又射了最后一次，现在半张着唇喘，亮晶晶的舌尖露在外面，极淫荡极性感。

不过他本身带哮喘，现在又怀了宝宝，刘昊然从来不舍得过分要他，看他喘得不太舒服就让他趴怀里，温柔地一下一下给他顺背。

陈伟霆稍稍缓过劲儿来，趴在沙发上，乏得好像抬手指的力气都失去，软成一滩水任刘昊然握着脚给他穿鞋袜。

*

次日早上，酒店餐厅。

“ 靠，你知道我们两个刚在电梯看到谁了吗！ ”

“ 谁啊？。。。 Kris ？！ ”

“ 不是，是 Wil—li—am ～～～ ”

“ 他好好看。。。他刚刚盯我一眼我要被电晕过去了。。。 ”

“William ？他昨天住在酒店吗？ ”

“ 嗯。 ”

“ 为什么？今天在这里有活动？ “

“ 今天只有 Kris 他们的发布会而已啊。 ”

“ 那是因为 Kris 来北京，所以过来陪他玩？ ”

“ 咳咳。。。应该不是。。。啊啊啊我刚刚没说完！重点是，你知道还有谁吗？弟弟跟他在一起诶！ ”

“ 我的妈真的假的？ ”

“ 不会认错，威廉也没化妆没什么的，就带了一副眼镜。。。那种金丝框的。很好认的。 ”

“ 所以怎么样，有没有跟他们打招呼聊天啊？ ”

” 并没有。。。 ”

“ 不敢诶。。。我觉得威廉不太想那个。。。开始有人打招呼他直接当没看见不理人。。。 ”

“ 我们俩怂，哈哈哈。 ”

“ 我是觉得威廉有点不舒服看着，有点没力气感觉。一直在弟弟后面，弟弟还像这样。。。搂了他一下。。。 ”

“ 是吗我怎么没注意，我以为他跟弟弟吵架了。。。 ”

“ 没有啊。。。他明明好黏弟弟的 — 我觉得没人的话他就要靠弟弟身上了，他就是。。。有一点累感觉，而且我觉得弟弟不想给人看，一直护着。 ”

“ 诶，我突然想到，你们有没有看那个， xx 日报说他怀孕。。。 ”

“ 假的吧，刚刚在电梯里，我真的不是故意要看的， but 那个腰那个屁股，哇真的。。。啧啧啧。肯定不是怀孕好几个月的样子。 ”

“ 可是他刚刚那个样子真的有一点。。。像闻到什么的味道胃有点不舒服。。。 ”

“ 呃，别猜了，跟我们有啥关系。。。 ”

“ 诶，那不是他们吗？ ”

“ 诶他们也在这里吃。。。他们刚刚怎么不直接从 12 层过来。。。 ”

“ 靠他带眼镜怎么这么美。。。 “

“ 对吧我就说。。。 ”

“ 林允也在啊？ ”

“ 弟弟旁边那女的谁啊？ ”

“ 不认识。。。工作人员吧。。。 ”

“ 工作人员？一看就不是，应该是投资人之类的。。。 ”

“ 不会是威廉妈妈吧？ ”

“ 不是，他妈妈不长这样吧。。。 ”

“ 不是。。。你们俩眼睛干什么用的，明显和弟弟脸型都一样。。。 ”

“ 你别盯这么明显，一会儿被人发现了。。。 ”

*

餐厅另一头

“ 。。。结束之后跟 Kris 谈点事情，谈得比较晚，就在这边过夜了。 ” 刘昊然扯谎脸不红心不跳。

林允坐在刘昊然斜对面，眼里全是狡黠笑意， “ 这里离伯父那边近，正好方便他今天过去。而且， ” 假装不经意瞥一眼对面陈伟霆， “ 这里顶层风景好看，夜宵也超～好吃。是不是。。。刘昊然？ ”

陈伟霆低头拿刀叉切点心。

刘昊然无视，看他妈妈， “ 吴庸有急事要回上海才把时间改成上午。我去就够了 —— 你不用连夜赶回来的。 ”

“ 廊坊很近，不碍事。 ”

刘昊然点头，看一眼手机， “ 司机说半个小时到。 ”

林允看坐在对面的陈伟霆，凑过身子压低声音说悄悄话， “ 你一会儿不去吧？ ”

刘昊然听见，瞥一眼，面无表情舀一勺粥， “Alex 上午在酒店，你闲得无聊就去骚扰他。 ”

林允撇嘴， “ 哎呦，知道了。 ” 低头用叉子捅烧卖， “ 就一上午不在身边，还这么霸道。 ”

低头小小声加一句， “而且。。。 你以为是个人都稀罕插进你们两个毫无公德心羞耻心的精虫上脑寡廉鲜耻的死恋爱脑 —— 中间啊。 ”


End file.
